Veronica's Dragon
Veronica's Dragon is the second book of the Icehome series. The main characters are Veronica and Ashtar. This books timeline over lapses with the events of Lauren's Barbarian and the most of Willa's Beast. Synopsis "Resonance. It’s a given on the ice planet, forced upon you by the parasitic symbiont called the ‘khui’. With resonance, a guy and a girl are paired up because they’ll make great babies. It’s a survival mechanism necessary for this sparsely-populated world we’re stranded on… and romantic, in a weird, alien way. Everyone expects resonance to happen when twenty newcomers are dropped onto the frosty world. I doubt anyone expects the gorgeous, golden god named Ashtar to resonate to someone like me, though. He’s fierce. Flirty. Powerful. Disgustingly handsome. I’m… not any of those things. I’m bland. Boring. Clumsy. But resonance seems to think we’d be great together. And Ashtar does, too…" Plot Veronica is plain and clumsy, so when we awaken on an alien planet the last thing she expects is to resonate with the hot golden alien. Ashtar is an enslaved gladiator, a drakoni dragon shifter. He doesn't quite believe he is really free when awakens on an ice planet. He is more then a little surprised when he realizes they are going to let him take a mate. But he is more then pleased when he resonates with Veronica. The only problem, the other people on this planet seem to think they can tell him what to do. He isn't interested in friends, tribesmen, or any other connection outside of Veronica. Willa and Gren disappear, injuring Pashov in the process. At the same time Marisol and Lauren disappear when the ship is exploded early. The next day Veronica falls into the campfire burning herself, and discover her khui has given her the ability to heal. Wanting to test out her new powers she goes to help Pashov. She helps him successfully, only it leads her to fall into unconsciousness. Furious that the others have allowed his mate to push herself this fair, Ashtar shifts into his dragon form (also called battle form) and flies away with Veronica. The two spent days out in the wilderness, surviving poorly. Ashtar eventually realizes that he cannot provide for Veronica the way a tribe could and that she misses the others. He also worries how she will feel when they finally fulfill resonance. When drakoni take their true mates, they must bite their mate during the act, sharing his "fires" with her. This allows then to communicate telepathically even in his dragon form. During this time she also realizes she can heal the cut in his wings given to him by his slavers, which limits his ability to fly in dragon form. "Clipped" as he is he can only glide. Zolaya visits bringing them supplies. He also tells them Gren has become severely injured and is dying. They decide to head back so Veronica can help Gren. It severely weakens her and she falls unconscious for days. Now healed, Gren and Willa resonate. During this time, while waiting for Veronica fully recover, Ashtar begins to befriend the members of the tribe at her insistence. Once she's recovered they finally go to fulfill resonance. Ashtar tells Veronica that their minds will be connected and she is okay with it. Once resonance is fulfilled, they return to the Icehome Village and setup a new home. Veronica fully heals Ashtar and he is able to fly again. Gallery Veronica's Dragon Back.jpg Veronica's Dragon 2.jpg Veronica's Dragon Audiobook.jpg Veronica's Dragon Chapter Break.jpg|Chapter Break Image Category:Books Category:Icehome Series